This invention in general relates to a device for giving an indication of the entry of an automobile into a particular section of an automobile wash system. In particular, this invention discloses a hydraulic system that communicates the entry of an automobile into a particular section of a automobile wash system and accurately gives an indication of the width of the automobile to accessories in the automobile wash system.
Modern automobile wash system consist of a variety of accessories including any water applicators, brushes, and drying nozzles among others. It is important in many applications that these accessories be accurately positioned with regard to the width of the automobile; however, due to variety among the widths of automobiles it is impossible to fix an accessory at a position where it will be uniformly close to the side of every type of automobile.
In addition, modern automobile wash systems have some indication system for indicating when an automobile has entered and left a particular section of the automobile wash system. In general, these indication systems consist of some electronic type of device.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a hydraulic control system that will give an accessory an indication of the width of a particular automobile thus allowing the accessory to be positioned accurately with respect to the particular automobile that has entered the automobile wash system.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose a system that will transmit a mechanical signal from the automobile to the accessories in the car wash system of the fact that an automobile has entered a particular section of the wash system.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to achieve the above-stated goals with a system that works reliably, is inexpensive, and has relatively few moving parts.